


Far From Tal'dorei

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: What if Tiberius' teleportation circle backfired and transported Vox Machina and Kima into the world of Minecraft? Now the group has to survive without their magic or weapons.(Minecraft doesn't look blocky in this story)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. This isn't Emon

Tiberius worked diligently to create the teleportation circle as his friends quickly raced over to his location. Grog carried the petrified Kima and placed her in the circle. Tiberius said "By Bahamut's blessing, I choose Emon." and places his hand on the circle. The circle begins to glow as the group waited for the gateway to open but something seemed off.

Tiberius felt uneasy and felt a unfamiliar magic within the circle. The circle started glowing with a purple glow as Keyleth asked "Is that normal?"

Tiberius said "No. Everyone, get out of the circle. Something is wrong." But just as they started to leave the purple glow surrounded the party as they ended up being teleported away. Tiberius was the last to be teleported as a unfamiliar voice rang in his mind

"All of you are mine now." 

* * *

Keyleth opened her eyes and saw a blue sky above her. She sat up and saw her friends were on the ground unconscious around her, Kima still in a petrified form laying on her side next to Grog. Keyleth saw that the group was in a dense forest with trees around them. The sound of a river nearby seemed calming but Keyleth couldn't help but feel a slight bit of dread. The feeling was calmed a bit by Percy waking up beside her.

Percy looked around and said "We should find a nearby town soon, it's getting dark."

Keyleth said "Let's wake the others first." and went to Tiberius. After some fuss, the entire party (Minus a still petrified Kima) were awake and noticed that their weapons and items were missing. 

Scanlan screamed to the heavens "My lute's gone. _My lute's gone_!"

Tiberius said "Scanlan, are you trying to make us deaf?"

Scanlan said "But without my lute, how could I inspire anybody?"

Tiberius said "Maybe it was dropped somewhere. I'll just fly up and see if I can spot it." But as he tried to cast fly he couldn't.

After several attempts to cast fly he said "My magic... It's gone..." and fell to the ground, trying desperately to hide tears.

Pike asked in a sorrow filled voice "Why do I feel so far away from Sarenrae right now?"

Keyleth said "It's okay. Maybe it's just a magical power outage. Besides, we do need to find some place to stay the night." and walked towards the river. The rest of the party followed behind Keyleth as she walked beside the river headed north. Night fell and darkness began to overtake them. 

Pike heard the sound of somebody groaning and said "Someone needs help." and raced off towards the noise. Suddenly, Pike's scream echoed as she raced back to the party followed by bizarre looking creatures. They were humanoid but their skin was a sickly shade of green and each of them were wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants. Their arms were outstretched in front of them, almost as though they were trying to grab Pike.

Grog stood between the creatures and Pike and said "I may not have my axe anymore but I can punch." and socked one of the creatures right in the head. The creature only stayed down for a short bit but stood right back up and resumed walking towards Pike.

Tiberius turned to face Keyleth and said "Your highness, I suggest a tactical retreat."

Keyleth nodded and said "Everybody, run." The party ran as fast as they could, Grog carrying the still petrified form of Kima. Keyleth saw light in the distance and raced towards it. She saw what appeared to be buildings. The party saw buildings all around them when they stopped. They saw a random house and decided that politeness could wait in favor of escaping whatever those creatures were. One by one they entered the house and Pike closed the door.

Grog placed the petrified form of Kima down and said "We should be safe here."

Suddenly, a unfamiliar voice spoke behind the party

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"


	2. The Village Lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vox Machina crew learn where they are and Kima gets unpetrified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two villagers (a farmer and a cleric) get names. Do they count as original characters?
> 
> Yes I am using a D&D name generator for the villager's names.

The party turned around and saw a strange looking humanoid that appeared more confused than hostile. His head was bald showing his light brown skin. In fact, his whole motif seemed to be light brown except for his green eyes. His hands were inside of the sleeves of his robe which covered his body all the way to just above the feet. But the most stand out feature was his nose that hanged over his mouth. Keyleth approached him and said "We are so sorry for entering your house without permission but we really needed to escape those creatures outside."

The humanoid said "You mean the zombies?"

Pike said "So they are undead?"

The humanoid said "Yes. They've been trying to attack us for countless generations. Luckily, we have our own defenses." and the party heard loud thuds outside. Tiberius looked out of the window and saw what looked to be a giant robot covered in vines with a similar nose as their new acquaintance.

Tiberius' eyes seemed to sparkle as he said "You have magical constructs. We ran to the right place, Keyleth."

The humanoid asked "Magical construct? We call that a Iron Golem. We have many of those and we can easily make more."

Tiberius' eyes sparkled even more as he asked "Keyleth, did I die and go to paradise?"

Keyleth giggled and said "No you didn't, Tiberius."

Percy asked "Tiberius, why do you get excited about magical constructs?" 

Tiberius said "Magical constructs require a very powerful magic wielder to create and are extremely powerful. Legends in Draconia talk about how powerful constructs are created and how powerful they can get."

The humanoid asked "Is he always like this?"

Keyleth said "When it comes to magical constructs, yes."

Grog said "By the way, we never got your name."

The humanoid said "It's Pef." causing those who were paying attention (Which was everyone excluding Kima and Tiberius) to tilt their heads in confusion.

Pef sighed and said "Odd name I know. It's a rather new concept to even have a name at all."

Keyleth asked "What do you mean by that?"

Pef said "None of us knew what names were until this mysterious stranger came around and gave us all names. She also taught us how to build those Iron Golems so we could protect ourselves."

Tiberius had to hold in a squee as he asked "Somebody taught you how to make those constructs. Who was she?"

Pef said "We never got her name."

Suddenly, another that looked like Pef except wearing a purple robe with gold lining on it peeked his head into the house from the door and said "It's Elbinia." causing the party, minus Kima, to jump back in surprise.

Pef asked "How can we be certain that is her real name?"

The guy in purple robes said "It was in her journal."

Pef asked "Are we sure it was her journal?"

The guy in purple robes groaned and walked away as Pef said "I apologize if Pargim startled you. He found a journal in the house she occupied and claims that it is her journal. Though he hasn't figured out how to open the book to see if it really is her journal."

Grog said "He was wearing different clothing than you."

Pef said "Those who live here more often than not have jobs. Pargim is a cleric and I am a farmer."

Keyleth said "Maybe Pargim can help us. Our friend here has been turned to stone and we can't reverse it."

Pef said "If there is anybody who knows how to cure her, it would be that mysterious stranger. Though we have no information about her whereabouts and the only clues possibly lie in her journal. Pargim claims to have her journal but until we can see it's contents we don't know if it belonged to her."

Keyleth said "If there is anybody who might decipher that journal, it's us."

Pef asked "I forgot to ask, who are you?"

Keyleth said "Individually, I'm Keyleth. My dragonborn friend who is fanboying over your Iron Golems is Tiberius. The man with the white hair is Percy. The bald big guy is Grog. The guy with the black hair is Vax'ildan. His twin sister is Vex'ahlia. The short guy is Scanlan and the short woman is Pike. Collectively, we are known as Vox Machina."

Pef said "So, you have a group name? Neat."

Keyleth asked "Do you know where Pargim lives?"

Pef said "Follow the path westward until you reach a stone building with a tower. That's where Pargim lives."

Keyleth said "Thanks. Come on guys, we have a book to decipher and a friend to save." The party exited the house as they headed towards Pargim's house. Keyleth had to drag Tiberius by the horns because he kept getting distracted by the Iron Golems. Finally, they saw the stone house with the tower. 

Scanlan chuckled a little and said "It looks phallic." Tiberius swatted him in the back of the head for that remark as Grog carried Kima inside.

Pargim said "Welcome. You must be the ones Pef was talking to. How may I help you?"

Keyleth said "We were hoping to figure out how to read that journal you have. It may help us save our friend."

Pargim said "Go right ahead." and handed Keyleth the journal. Keyleth felt a strange magic around the book as she held it but it was not a binding spell. Keyleth opened the book with relative ease. The first page read as this:

_Journal Entry 01_

_If anybody else is reading this then I must introduce myself. My name is Elbinia Wolfmage, though that is all I can remember about my past. I woke up in a unfamiliar location with no sign of life. A part of me knew what to do as I prepared a shelter for the night. Monsters roamed outside as I waited for the sun to rise. This book was the only thing I woke up with so I began to write in it. I decided to find a more social area so I left my humble home. Many days passed before I came across a village. It's people were afraid for their lives. I understood what they feared when night fell. Undead creatures attacked the down and I fought them off._

_Daylight hit and no one perished. I later learned that before I arrived at least one life would be lost. I realized that something brought me to this place for a reason. I began to fortify the defenses of the village using the iron I collected and some pumpkins I found. I found that the combination creates what is known as a Iron Golem which would protect the villagers from harm._

Keyleth said "We need to find something that could help Kima." and began to flip through the pages. She found a particular entry:

_I was poisoned but I managed to cure myself with milk._

Keyleth said "Milk? That might work."

Pargim said "Luckily I have some milk on standby." and pulled out a bucket of milk. 

Grog asked "How are we going to give it to Kima?" Pargim answered the question by pouring the milk all over Kima's petrified form. At first, it seemed like it failed but then Kima's body began to glow and the stone covering her seemed to fade away. Kima began to breathe as she tried to walk forward and began to fall to the ground. The party raced to catch her and each caught her in some way.

Kima looked upon the party and asked one simple question "Where are we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a character the party may encounter later.


End file.
